After HeartBreak
by KhaosErebus77
Summary: This is a story in which Percy is destroyed by Annabeth, he leaves camp and shares his adventures by himself while gaining the favor of many olympians. He then joins the hunters of Artemis and captures that heart of Zoe Nightshade. (Who returned after the doors of death were opened) he then proceeds to mend his heart and face the challenges that arise before him. Rated T (Safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first Fanfic Ever so please be kind with the comments. I am new to writing and hope to improve. This is a story that happens after the giant war. No Flames plz.**

 **Thanks and enjoy reading!**

 **KhaosErebus77**

Percy's POV

I stared out window pondering what now, the war with Gaea was over, the camps were at peace, though partially obliterated. The campers and romans were strangely calm, it is like the calm after the storm, when you finally see the wreckage and disaster that surrounds you. The shroud ceremony would be performed later in the evening.

But I didn't think I had the heart to go. It was like ripping the Band-Aid off a never healing wound. The demigods, have had enough. After 2 major wars, first the Rise of the Titans, then the Giants. Everyone needed a break.

At camp, there was repairing to complete. I helped re-build the Big-House after been destroyed by that traitor Octavian with his ornagers. I loathed even the very mention of the name, the name that brought memories, of lust for power, lies and deceit.

"Hey Jackson, get your ass over here", a voice called behind him "QUICKLY" it yelled. "Ok, ok" I hollered back. It was Clarisse, hauling a large piece of timber wood behind her leaving long gashes in the earth.

"Little help, will ya", he sighed, "One sec" he called. He ran quickly to her side and lifted the opposite end of the log. "Oomph" he grunted, "This is heavier than it looks". His face turning red from the strain. "Well, why other reason would I ask for help Prissy", Clarisse retorted.

I glared at her and said "Just walk Clarisse". I thought of the times many years ago where she would have killed herself before asking for my help. "What are you grinning at you big baby, log to heavy for the great Hero of Olympus?", she sneered trying to mask her smile but hopelessly failing.

"Whatever Clare bear", he mumbled, pleased with my little nickname for her. She gave me her special death glare and slowly pronounced each word "Call… Me... That… Again…, and I…will… personally put you six feet under". I rolled my eyes at her "Hurry up" I said clearly pleased with her reaction. "What's this even for?" I complained. "We need to bring this for the new medicine Cabinet that Chiron is planning to construct".

Annabeth's POV

"Wow", Annabeth thought. Who knew he could learn so quickly. "Raise your blade a little higher Max" she instructed. He did as she asked, he had a powerful swing.

The dull celestial bronze blade of his made an indent in her own practice sword. Max grunted in frustration as he could not land a blow.

She smiled as he glared at her and decided to forget the rules of combat. He Threw his sword directly at her and in the seconds that she side stepped the airborne blade he lunged and tackled her to the ground. Quickly pulling a dagger from its sheath and hovering it above her neck. "Yield" he playfully said.

"I yield" she replied. "Man, your getting better really fast". Max was a son Hades that was recently discovered. Annabeth was in charge of training him. She had to admit he was very handsome.

"I know" he replied, she rolled her eyes. Sure he was arrogant and at times and more sarcastic than Percy, and that was saying A LOT. A conch horn sounded in the distance, "C'mon Max, let's go have dinner". "Ya, Ok" he replied. She offered her hand, he took it as she hauled him up. Their faces landed inches from each other. He knowingly smiled, a blush crept its way up her cheeks.

I quickly stepped away from him, what was I doing? I have a boyfriend, but looking at Max, and it was hard not to. I saw his slender, but powerful frame. Chiseled jaw and piercing onyx eyes, his hair a mix between white and silver like that of a blade. Max's strong hands slowly made their way down her sides to rest on her hips.

She was playing with fire now she knew. But at that moment nothing else mattered, not even Percy. I sucked in a breath as he slowly lowered his face towards mine as our lips lightly brushed against each others sending shivers down my back. When we broke apart we stared at one another wide eyed.

Percy POV

Hmmm, I thought, which was by the way seriously creeping me out. I have been continually having these odd philosophical thoughts and have had these slight urges to grab a book and learn something. Aaaagggghhhh! No Please! I realized that having a daughter of Athena as a girlfriend was really not helping my beautiful ignorance of knowledge.

But it never seems to stop, what would have happened if Gaea was not defeated? How would have the world turned out? That was scary to think about, maybe I should go train, I'm not really hungry, maybe a swim to clear the head? Ya, that sounds good, as I walked down to the canoe lake I passed the training arena to see the final portion of Max's and Annabeth's sparring match.

I saw him defeat her and lend out a hand. I started to leave, not wanting to look like a stalker. But I felt a spark of jealousy in my chest, Annabeth never asked me to train with her anymore. I realize that she is just helping him for she is his "official" trainer, but that doesn't help much.

I neared the lake and I took in the view, it was beautiful, a clear sunny sky, covering the valley in golden light. The smell of the pines surrounded me and the lazy breeze snaked its way through, the lake crystal clear and shining with the reflection of the sun, cool in the hot summer day. I quickly stepped out of my shirt, threw it on the powdery sand and waded into the lake. As I submerged and felt the comforting embrace of the water, I spied a group of naiads grinning and waving from the bottom of the lake, I smiled and returned the greeting.

Line break:

I walked to my cabin and took a quick shower, as I walked back into my room covered in nothing but a towel a hazy image appeared in front of me and all of a sudden I was face to face with the goddess of love. "EEP" she squeaked, "I see I called at the right time" she said in a low seductive voice. I rolled my eyes at the goddess and said " Wadda ya want Aphrodite?".

"Hmm?", she replied clearly distracted by my chest. "Yes?" I prompted, starting to feel uncomfortable with her, "Bah, I want nothing but my husband wanted to speak with you, HEPHAESTUS!" she called loudly. As the hulking figure of a burly man made its way to the IM, I bowed respectfully "Lord Hephaestus". "Hello Percy, how are you doing". "I'm good my lord, but may I ask what is the message for me.

"Well the ring is ready", he raised an eyebrow. "You do remember that now do you", "YES" I exclaimed loudly, I composed myself and tried again. "Yes my lord, I clearly remember". he huffed at me. "Marvelous materials but the way, Adamantium, Atlantian Steel and Imperial gold", "Never before have I crafted such a ring". A dark blue box suddenly appeared on my nightstand. "Thank you lord", I said, "Oh, no problem my boy, I wish you luck with the lucky young lady.

Aphrodite huffed in the background, muttering something along the lines of "Lucky girl, oh she is just a lucky girl right. She gets that best looking man in the world and she is only lucky". She stalked out of the room while Hephaestus grunts at his wife. I swipe through the IM, and walk towards my bed.

I opened the small box and sucked in a breath, it was beautiful, the 3 twisted metals skillfully crafted together, Adamantium, Atlantian steel and Imperial Gold. With a large diamond proudly displayed on the top. On the steel there was on the left side of the ring, the raging waves of the ocean and on the right small owls were perched on olive branches. This would do nicely he thought as he ran out of his cabin to the dining pavilion.

Apollo's POV

As I floated above the earth to take a glimpse at my favorite place, well…. after the clubs I mean. I looked into the training arena to try and spy one of my kids training but what I viewed caught me completely off-guard. The "PDA" moment between the daughter of Athena and the son of hades unfolded before my very eyes. The only emotion that I felt was rage, how could she do this to him! to Percy!? of all people. He was loyal to a fault, was caring, kind and would never abandon her or anyone in need. Percy loved Annabeth with every last drop of his being, to the last godly cell in him, he fell into Tartarus for her, and she does THIS!

As I began to descend to give that cheating bitch a piece of my mind, NO ONE messes with my friends, a flash of light surrounded me and three ghoulish grandmothers surrounded me. The Fates! "To what do I owe this honor" I said, "You cannot interfere with what is happening with the young half-bloods" they said in unison. "WHAT!" I yelled, "that Annie girl will destroy him".

"Alas, it that is what is to come, then so be it", "But you cannot tamper with fate". I glared at them knowing that I was making a big mistake. "Alright" I said, "I just worry for him". They nodded and in a brilliant blue flash disappeared to whence they came. I hung my head dejectedly knowing what was to come, I just hoped that young Percy would be strong.

Percy's POV

Three weeks have passed since Hephaestus had given me the ring and I had asked Annabeth to meet me at our special spot on the beach for a date. A VERY important date, I thought smugly. I am only 22 and I know I'm a little young to be married but hey. Why not, she was worth it. I began my descent from my cabin at 8:00. I was a little early for I was meeting with Annabeth at 8:15.

I was nearing a small clearing when I heard giggling from behind a bush, I thought it was a nymph and I was a little curious of what was happening, maybe a lucky satyr caught a girl. Then I heard a voice that took me a while to recall, it was Max, the son of hades. "When are you going to break up with him, I am tired of only being with you in secret". OOOOOOHHHHH, I wondered, who could this girl be. Then my heart dropped to my feet for the voice that I heard reply. "I'm doing it tonight Max, don't worry. He is nothing compared to you". I hid behind a boulder, not believing what I was hearing.

"Well, the sooner the better" Max said then standing her up and kissed her. I just stared at them, the world that I had envisioned for us cracking. How could she? but nothing in the world prepared me for what she said next. "I love you Max, you are the best man out there and I am sorry for being stuck with that boring jerk that has never done anything for me". I could not hold it any longer, I sucked in a breath while tears ran down my face.

"Annabeth?".

 **Hey All, Thanks for reading my first installment of this story. This a short chapter and I hope to make the next ones longer. I will posting every 2 weeks due to the fact that I am very busy in school. This is my first year of high school so yay!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, I will gladly accept any options/ or suggestions to make this better.**

 **P.S**

 **If there are any spelling mistakes please let me know.**

 **Thx.**

 **Yours in Demi-godishness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry I have been really busy and life got difficult, hope you all understand, plz not flames and I will try and update on a regular 2 week basis. REVIEW PLZ NEED HELP WITH GOOD IDEAS!**

 **-KhaosErebus**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy's POV**

"Is that really you"?. She glanced at the moment of knowing what to do as tears rolled down my face cascading down to the ground in a river of betrayal, sorrow and pain. "Why, why why why WHY" I screamed as I collapsed on the ground in a jumble of limbs. Annabeth had a guilty look flash quickly across her face and pursed her lips, but it left just as fast as it arrived. "Well, what did you expect?", "I simply realized that I found a better man than you would ever be, you were never worth it". Each word struck me harder than a sledgehammer.

After all we have been through, after all that I have given up for her, Tartarus, God Hood and this is what I get!. A cheating no good Athena spawn that I thought loved me. There was absolute silence for a full minute. My world was dead, Annabeth, my one true love that held all my heart had left me. I felt devoid of emotion, the agony and pain burning itself into my very core. My alleged flaw was loyalty so it is obvious that I would never cheat on her, but her? Ann-, no I will not speak her name. She only cares what happens to herself.

I took out the box that held the object that was supposed to tie us forever, her eyes widened as I grasped the ring and held it out to her as I felt my anger building, a threw it at her feet and yelled "You NEVER loved me!" I screamed as tears began to once again fall down. I stared at her unmoving form that was staring at the ground, intet for me to go. "You were right Annabeth, Poseidon and Athena kids should NEVER mix" I said bitterly."WAIT, PERCY!" "I'M SORRY" I heard her yell after me, I payed no attention as I stumbled to the clearing and managed to crawl back to my cabin.

3 Days,

That is how long I was crying in my cabin, pouring every bit of sorrow and pain that I held cooped up within me.

 **Third Person POV:**

Max just stood at the edge of the clearing feeling very uncomfortable, he slipped away from the clearing deciding to not interfere with this argument.

As much as Max did not like to admit it, he didn't hold a candle to the power and fighting skills that Percy possessed. He seen the rage that was hidden behind his eyes, He shivered at the thought of invoking Percy's wrath. Well, I already have?. Max had a thought, what if him and Annabeth could get rid of him? Yes, I know exactly how.

We will tell everyone that Percy had cheated on Annabeth and called her many different horrible names, as well as framing different staged attacks on him the would make it seem that only he would have done. He grinned at the idea and proceeded to try and find Annabeth and tell her his idea.

Line Break:

Third Person POV

On Mount Olympus a sudden surge of energy overcame the mountain, but almost immediately receded. A Wail came from the palace of Aphrodite, since she was the goddess of love she felt the sorrow and pain of all lovers when broken apart. Aphrodite can usually dismiss the feeling with normal mortals for she had gotten used to it after centuries of heartbreak.

But this, this she thought was devastating. Lots of the godly power from Aphrodite runs on the "Power of love" and she did not like to admit that the love Percy had felt for Annabeth had a large role in her power. usage.

But now she felt the excruciating pain of a broken heart that young Perseus experienced while relapsing into a deep sleep due to power loss. Her palace, a usually bright pink, darkened and the flowers surrounding the ornate palace lost their unique luster. As Aphrodite awoke she slowly got up and walked into the kitchen of her home for some ambrosia. Listening to Hephaestus working in his palace next door. Sighing, she thought that she should go visit him.

She had been humbled after the 2 Gigantomachy, Hephaestus had began to really show the affects of being ignored a scorned by his beloved wife for millennia.

So what did our caring and kind Perseus Jackson decided to do?, he had a Looong and agonizing talk with the goddess of love and BAM he guilt trips her so hard that she decided to treat her husband more lovingly and embrace that not everyone is perfect.

Plus he gave her an idea that made her facepalm, he told her to give Hephaestus her blessing to make him more appealing and she did and was surprised. With a little help he now looks pretty great. With his hulking muscled body and a now straight hair, beard (trimmed now), straight white teeth. Aphrodite dressed modestly (Well, her idea anyway) and elegantly glided over to her husband's home.

BlackJack POV (didn't see that coming!)

I was worried about boss, he had not come out of his cabin for 3 days now and I could hear his constant sobbing through the windows. I wanted to go and visit Percy to try and comfort him but my lady (hehehe) told me that he had to deal with the emotional pain himself. Honestly, I have no clue what she's talking about, I mean ya see that somebody is hurt and so you are supposed to help them, especially my boss. All the pegasi were restless, feeling the pain coming off our Lord.

I cantered over to the stables to see if I can sneak some more hay before meal time,I know, I know some people may be like "BlackJack!, that is against the rules, you are being rude and taking more than your share" blah blah blah, that is all I hear, and I'm sorry but I am a hungry horse!

Percy POV

I hate my life!, these past few weeks at camp have been the worst I have ever experienced. I get to see the love of my life cheat on me (even though we are technically over) waltz around with Max. Constantly fawning over him like as if he had saved the world,well has he? NO!, have I?, HELL YES, TWICE!. Hmph, and then my best friends were slowly dribbling away it felt worse than being impaled with a sword. Every day was like a thousand little papercuts to my heart. While I was out eating at the Pavilion I noticed that I have been getting some angry glares from my friends. I was confronted by everyone, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, The Stolls, Katie Gardener, heck even clarisse joined in with the little kill Percy parade.

I was bombarded with untrue accusations such as that I stole Jason's new Gladius, wrecked Piper's closet and called her ugly, and harsh pranks on the stolls while burning some personal pictures, Leo, with messing around and wrecking part of the newly improved Bunker 9 etc. Every lie Max and Annabeth told, the more my world was turned upside down. I could feel that I was losing myself and I started to skip meals. I began to train at every possible second, though my reflexes becoming faster, my strikes more acute. I felt devoid of emotion, only pain.

Then I snapped, all the pent up emotions that had been slowly building up inside me where let loose after I was approached by Annabeth, Max and the rest of my "friends". " Hey Jackson" sneered, I rolled my eyes trying not to listen, but it hurt, it hurt a lot seeing my most trusted companions betraying me for a asshole like Max. " Why don't you just leave, no one wants you here!" I didn't answer him, I just annihilated another straw dummy in front of me with uncanny speed.

While Annabeth and the Others seemed skeptical about the entire ordeal Max went full steam ahead and threw insult after insult. Then I heard it, the finishing touch that would send me over the edge. "Why you so stupid Jackson? your mama not raise you right?. Wait, no, your mother is such a bitch she probably doesn't even know left from right. Much less care about who or what you are". I slowly turned to face the asshole that stood before me. The look in my eyes must have been one of absolute rage because they all subconsciously stepped back.

He reached for this sword, that was strapped from his waist. I didn't give the kid a chance, I flew at him so fast he couldn't even see the movement. I punched Max right in the jaw, it sent him tumbling back several feet. He unsheathed his blade and readied himself in one of the sloppiest fighting stances I have seen in awhile. I jabbed at my midsection as I parried his blade then used the most simple disarming technique I now and Max's blade flew out of the clearing. All i could see was red, I called upon my powers and a hurricane enveloped me. Annabeth and the rest of the crew hid behind a large rack or shields as i unleashed destruction upon the arena.

A large earthquake erupted beneath me, demolishing the stone arena and cracking the ground all around the camp. The pavilion started to crumble as cabins began to sink. Suddenly I stopped, this was going nowhere. I did my best taxi cab whistle and I saw blackjack swoop down from above and I leaped into the air landing unto his back. We shot off into the sky, I didn't care where we went as long as it was far away from the gods, camp, anything of the blasted mythological world.

Blackjack climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere, which was very dangerous due to the fact that I was trespassing on Zeus' domain. But nothing mattered at that moment. I felt stupid tears crawl down my face. I was disgusted at my weakness, so i veered the pegasus into a steep dive and flew us back to New York to see my mother. I had found out a couple weeks ago that I was going to have a new baby sister. Which was to say awesome, but as blackjack and I tumbled toward that surface, I couldn't form a coherent thought. My mind went giddy from the mere thought of seeing mom and Paul again.

I could in the distance see their apartment building, but something was not right. By this time it was dusk. The sun's final rays firing the last shreds of their power as darkness descended over manhattan. The empire State Building a glow in the evening air, as the booming metropolis shone with light from a million bulbs. Time square like a beacon. As I neared my apartment, I felt an odd tingling at the base of my spine, I shivered.

I landed on the roof of the gray building. It was like a massive grayscale, white on the lowest level and slowly getting darker each floor. "Stay around Blackjack, i might need you soon". "Mkay Boss" he replied. I rolled my eyes at the "Boss" part but shrugged it off. I Opened the hatch of the building and descended to the 5 floor. As I walked unto the level, I heard a scream and a loud crash. I ripped riptide (hehe) out of my pocket and sprinted to my door. I discovered it smashed off of its hinges.

I Crashed into the living room, beholding a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Mom and Paul strewn across floor. There was blood covering the floor and the whole flat was overturned and trashed. Paul was long gone, his throat slashed, the light in his eyes had already dimmed. My mom was still breathing, it was shallow and hoarse. Tears fell down my face, i fell to my knees and pulled my mother onto my lap. "Hey, you're alright, you will be alright" but i knew that it was a lie. Deep scratches were etched down my mother's back, and a deep hole in the middle of her stomach. She heaved a breath in and shuddered in pain. I summoned water and attempted to heal her but to no avail.

"Mom please, don't leave me" I choked out.

"It's ok Percy, take care of yourself, please, I couldn't bare it if you got hurt, or Chloe" my eyes widened at the thought. I had a little sister, she was about 1 year old. "Where is she" I asked. Worry overcame me, no one will touch my little sister. "Hidden in the closet asleep" I moved to stand up but was weakly held down. "Percy, I love you and Chloe with all my heart, a mother couldn't be more proud" I could tell her time was running out. "Promise me that you will always look after her, Promise!".. "I...I promise mom, I love you". She smiled up to me "I will always love you Percy".

The light left her eyes and I ran to the closet and wrapped my baby sister in my arms as I screamed and crashed to the floor, the building rumbled. A Hurricane formed above New York, massive amounts of power flashing out of the building as it shook. The city was hit with an earthquake of 14.5 magnitude. buildings fell and then the rain began. Lighting flashed and wind tore trees from their roots, little Chloe responded to my rage and clutched my arm.

 **Third Person POV**

Zeus and Poseidon clutched their heads as their domains were activated, they sensed a power signature spiking that could almost rival a major god. Zeus flashed into the throne room and summoned the gods with a blast of lightning. Hestia arrived first, quickly followed by Poseidon and them the rest of the Olympians. "Whats going on?" a groggy Aphrodite asked. " I have sensed a massive surge of power, let's see". "Iris, show us New York", Zeus spoke. "Of Course Lord Zeus" A voice echoed. Suddenly A image of a raging storm came into view, all the gods gasped. Even Zeus was uncomfortable with the enormous display of power. The buildings crumbling down onto the ground, jagged strips of rock jutting from the earth.

Hestia all of a sudden stood up and and said "Perseus" then flashed away. All the Olympians were confused, but Poseidon jumped in and said " O Iris, show us Percy Jackson", the image changed and all the gods watched in wonder as they saw their hero surrounded by blood holding a little baby While a blue green power was pulsing around him, right over his dead parents. As soon as Poseidon saw Sally his face turned to one of anguish and rage. He crumpled to the floor crying. Hermes, Apollo and Artemis looked at the ground in sadness and respect of the dead. Though all surprised for they have never seen such pain in Poseidon.

Then they grew scared, at the unleashing of Percy's power, Olympus itself began to shake as the throne room ceiling began to slowly crack. Columns began to crumble and split as the Olympians released godly energy to fix the damage. "This is going to be a long night" sighed Hermes.

 **Review Plz**


End file.
